Phineas Flynn/Gallery
Images of Phineas Flynn. Animation and video games Phineas_with_aglet.jpg|Phineas with his aglet awareness ribbon PhineasCatchesBall.jpg|Phineas playing baseball MerryChristmasPhineas.jpg|Phineas at Christmastime NewbornPhineas.jpg|Newborn Phineas in Candace's arms Baby_Phineas_and_Baby_Perry.jpG|Baby Phineas with baby Perry Phineas_in_swim_trunks.jpg|Phineas in his swim trunks PhineasInATux.jpg|Phineas at his aunt's wedding PhineasMakesIsabellaBlush.jpg|Phineas making Isabella blush PhineasFormal.jpg|Phineas as the host at Chez Platypus Phineas_and_Ferb's_Signatures.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's signatures PhineasAndTheFerbtones.jpg|Phineas and the Ferbtones performing with Candace BoysJugglingCorndogs.jpg|Phineas and Ferb juggling corn dogs BoysHairSwitched.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with their hair switched around PnFAtTheBeach.jpg|Phineas and Ferb at the beach PnFShades.jpg|Phineas and Ferb wearing shades Phineas_trains.jpg|Phineas training for his match against Buford Phineas_Isabella_SBTY.jpg|Phineas and Isabella singing "Summer Belongs to You!" PhineasSurfing.jpg|Phineas surfing Building the Beak.jpg|Phineas and Ferb building The Beak Foggy Rodeo.jpg|Phineas and Baljeet on robotic bulls PhineasHostingTakeTwo.jpg|Phineas hosting Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Cattle drive lunch break.jpg|Phineas eating Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Phineas hugging Isabella Phineas from SBTY.jpg|Phineas looking at Isabella Phineas Flynn.png|Phineas Clip Art Uncle Sabu with PFIBB.jpg|Phineas with Baljeet's Uncle Sabu Isabella and Phineas SBTY Paris.jpg|Phineas and Isabella in Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! AtSD_video_game_-_Phineas's_Gadget.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in the Across the 2nd Dimension video game PnF see Agent P.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with Agent P Phineas Ferb Doof.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Heinz Phineas and Ferb in their bedroom.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Perry in their bedroom Phineas A2SD.jpg|Phineas with the robot dog from "Canderemy" Locked up A2SD.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, Agent P, Candace, and Regular Heinz chained Isabella Phineas A2SD.jpg|Phineas with Alternative Isabella Nose touching.jpg|Phineas's nose touching Isabella's nose 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn Phineas Checks List.jpg|Phineas and Isabella on a ship Preparing to launch the Pelican.jpg|Phineas flying a plane Thaddeus and Thor meet Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with Thaddeus and Thor Isabella acting cute.jpg|Phineas trying to find Meap, but is distracted with Isabella's cuteness Perry's spotlight.jpg|Phineas at Chez Platypus The Lake Nose Cap.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with Nosey Baljeet, Phineas, and Ferb.JPG|Phineas and Ferb helping Baljeet Phineas Ferb reform school tools.jpg|Phineas and Ferb try to reach some tools in reform school Phineas and Ferb music.jpg|Phineas conducting a band constisting Ferb and his friends Rainbowinator.JPG|Phineas showing off the Rainbowinator he build for Isabella Thumbs up for the Flying Fishmonger.jpg|Phineas with Ferb's grandpa Phineas and Isabella kissing.jpG|Phineas gets a kiss from Isabella Baby_PnF_on_kiddie_rides.jpg|Baby Phineas and Ferb on the rocket rides AT2D_Image18.jpg|Phineas alone on the screen PhineasAndFerbSingSummerSong.jpg|Phineas and Ferb singing Summer (Where Do We Begin?) AT2D_Image4.jpg|Phineas with Agent P with a baseball launcher Miss Piggy on Take Two with PnF.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Miss Piggy on Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Tour De Ferb song HD.jpg|Phineas and his friends on their bikes Phineas playing soccer.jpg|Phineas playing soccer That s the spirit .jpg|Phineas in a Halloween costume Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg|Phineas and Isabella in formal wear Isabella 2 and Phineas.JPG|Phineas with Resistance Isabella in the robot queen in the movie's Wii/PS3 video game Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella with sunglasses.jpg|Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb with shades on Old Time Phineas and Isabella figure.jpg|Phineas in his old-time clothes Phineas Isabella Ferb Latin.jpg|Phineas signing with isabella We Had A Dog Named Bucky.jpg|Phineas with his old pet, Bucky P and f take two.JPG|Phineas with a full belly. Phineas Flynn DU.JPG|Phineas's head in Disney Universe PhineasIsabellaSBTY.jpg|Phineas and Isabella looking at each other and singing JovePF.jpg|Phineas happy about Candace We wish you a merry christmas 11.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in pajamas Spot light.jpg|Phineas as a detective Ready to try glasses.jpg|Phineas about to try on the X-Ray glasses PiratePhineas.jpg|Phineas pretening to be a pirate PhineasOnScooter.jpg|Phineas on a scooter Phineas Testing Suit.jpg|Phineas testing the Beak's suit Phineas riding.jpg|Phineas on the "Big Obvious Ride" Phineas on Sewer.jpg|Phineas riding a seing machine Phineas' reflection.jpg|Phineas's reflection in Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow Phineas in the rain.jpg|Phineas in rainy weather No!.jpg|Phineas shouting for Isabella's safety Message blueprints.jpg|Phineas holding a blueprint Meatloaf Surprise Image12.jpg|Phineas in windy conditions Phineas4.jpg|Phineas singing The Flyin' Fishmonger How about non power in flight patches.jpg|Phineas with a hangglider Guitar pick retrieved.jpg|Phineas with Linda's guitar pick Screenshot - KickItUpANotch15.jpg|Phineas with Agent P Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg|Phineas opening another dimension PnF AT2D 12.jpg|Phineas with Ferb and Agent P Phineas impressed.jpg|Phineas is impressed at Isabella speaking Ferb Latin Live appearances Phineas_and_Ferb_at_Disney_Christmas_Parade.jpg|Phineas and Ferb making their theme park debut at the 2009 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade. PnFPoseForAPhoto.jpg|Phineas and Ferb pose for a photo with a fan at the Disney Store PnF-DisneyXmasParade2010.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in the 2010 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade PnFAtDisneyParks.jpg|Phineas and Ferb at Disney's Hollywood Studios PnF_at_Disney_California_Adventure.jpg|Phineas and Ferb at Disney California Adventure. Phineas and Ferb Live characters.jpg|Phineas and friends in Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever! Liveactiondisneystore2.jpg|Phineas and Ferb in New York with Mickey, Minnie, Tiana, Cinderella, and Belle Category:Character galleries